Bitter & Sweet
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: AU "Orang itu begitu berharga bagiku, tapi tak demikian baginya tentangku.." Please R&R :3
1. Chapter 00

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO YANA TOBOSO-sensei.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>ALOIS <strong>**POV**_  
><em>

_Apakah menjadi anak adopsi itu sebuah kesalahan__?_

* * *

><p>"Alois,cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Ibu punya jadwal operasi pagi ini. Hari ini ada tamu penting yang akan datang siang nanti. Kau sebaiknya bergegas." Terdengar suara nyaring khas dari ibuku. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah cerah tersisir rapi dan tak lupa jas merah yang membalut seragam putih tanda kedokteran wanita berusia 28 tahun itu dikenakannya. Aku memandanginya dengan menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Alois, Alois Burnett. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku genap berusia 15 tahun dan saat itu pula aku resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Burnett. Hm? Mengapa begitu? Ya, aku adalah anak yang diadopsi keluarga ini tepat saat usiaku menginjak 15 tahun. Sebelumnnya, aku diasuh oleh seseorang—seseorang yang amat penting bagiku.<p>

Ehm, aku akan menceritakannya nanti.

Aku lalu mulai menyendoki sereal yang disiapkan ibuku dan memakannya dengan sedikit lambat. Sementara mataku tak henti-hentinya memandangi tiap gerak-gerik ibuku yang kini sedang bolak-balik mencari segala perlengkapan untuk berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Ayah angkatku? Ah, beliau telah meninggal dunia. Ibuku—yang dijuluki Madam Red oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya—pernah bercerita bahwa suaminya dan calon bayinya meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan mobil. Aku tak bertanya lebih jauh karena wajah wanita berparas cantik itu akan terlihat sedih, dan aku tak ingin ia mengingat luka lama. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk ibu bisa menerima kenyataan itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak. Dan karena _orang itu _pula aku bisa bertemu dengan Madam Red yang sekarang ini telah menjadi ibu angkatku.

_Orang itu_…

"Haahh…" tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas. Ingatanku akan _orang itu _terkadang membuatku menghela nafas. Aku memainkan sendok pada sereal yang tersisa sedikit di mangkokku dan saat aku mendongakkan kepala, keningku bertemu dengan bibir ibu yang dioles dengan pemerah bibir yang memikat.

"Ibu berangkat dulu. Jika Grell menelpon, katakan padanya bahwa ibu akan ada di rumah sore nanti. Hati-hati di rumah. Tolong tunggu sampai tamu kita datang,ya? Bye." Pamit ibu setelah mengecup keningku dan dengan cepat ia menyambar kunci mobil yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah dan sedikit berlari keluar rumah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil melambai melepas kepergian wanita pecinta warna merah itu. Setelah pintu utama tetutup dan suara mesin mulai terdengar, itu menandakan bahaw ibuku telah berada di mobilnya dan dalam hitungan detik, terdengar suara mobil telah berjalan dan menjauh. Aku masih terpaku di dekat meja makan sambil sedikit berfikir.

Grell, kekasih ibu yang baru.

Usia pria bernama lengkap Grell Sutclif—atau entah siapa itu—terpaut 2-3 tahun lebih muda dari ibu. Ibu sedikit bercerita bahwa ia berkenalan dengan pria itu saat Grell menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh rekan kerja ibu. Ia adalah seorang desainer muda berbakat yang khusus merancang gaun-gaun cantik untuk wanita dan ia bersikeras untuk tidak membuat pakaian untuk lelaki. Hal ini di buktikan saat ibu memintanya untuk membuatkan beberapa potong pakaian untukku namun ia menolak. Sifatnya sedikit flamboyant, hingga terkadang aku menganggapnya seperti _okama. _Ia seorang pria cerewet yang bisa menjadi sangat ketus dan galak jika berada dekat denganku, tapi ia bisa menjadi sangat lembut dan perhatian jika berada bersama ibu. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu padaku, dan untunglah karena aku juga tak terlalu suka berada di dekat pria melambai itu. Dan aku tak bisa membayangkan jika orang seperti itu akan menjadi suami dari ibu—dan menjadi **ayah angkatku yang baru!**

Tuhan! Itu bencana!

Aku lalu menggeleng kepalaku keras untuk mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu lalu berbalik untuk membereskan mangkuk serealku tadi. Aku lalu meneguk habis susu yang disediakan ibu kemudian aku mencuci semua peralatan makan yang ku pakai tadi. Sekalian saja aku membereskan sedikit dapur yang sedikit berantakan bekas ibu membuat sarapan tadi. Bukan karena ibuku itu tidak bisa memasak atau apa, ia lebih suka membuat sendiri makan paginya meski sudah ada maid yang akan menyediakan untuk kami berdua. Tapi itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan terlebih karena aku tak suka makan pagi. Semangkuk sereal atau dua potong roti bakar dan segelas susu cukup untukku. Meski ibu berualng kali complain karena menganggap kandungan gizi yang ku terima tidak cukup dan semacamnya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum pasarah membiarkan maid rumah itu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang lain selagi aku membereskan dapur. Aku terbiasa akan itu sebelum pindah ke rumah ini. Saat aku masih berada di apartemen_nya…_

Ah, Lagi-lagi pikiranku melayang pada _orang itu.._

Aku menyibukkan diri dengan mengelap tanganku yang basah sehabis mencuci piring dan mataku sekali lagi kuedarkan ke seliling dapur yang lumayan luas itu untuk mengecek apakah ada bagian yang belum kurapikan. Dan ternyata semua telah teratur sempurna. Puas dengan pekerjaanku, senyumku terkembang dan aku melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu dan 35 menit telah berlalu seraya aku bekerja. Aku sedikit berkeringat dan secepatnya aku ingin mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Aku tak tahu kapan paman Grell—begitu ibuku menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya—akan menelpon. Aku tak mungkin harus duduk diam di dekat telepon yang ada di rumah ini hanya untuk menunggui panggilan darinya. Itu hal yang sangat membuang waktu dan sia-sia.

Saat aku akan beranjak kembali ke kamar, terdengar suara deru mobil berhenti di halaman rumah. Aneh, seharusnya jika pria berambut merah—yang herannya sungguh serasi dengan rambut merah ibu—itu akan datang, ia akan memberitahu dulu. Tunggu, apa tamu yang dimaksud ibu itu pria flamboyant itu?

Oh tidak!

Jika itu benar, aku lebih baik mengurung diri di kamar sambil memainkan Video game yang aku dapat sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 15 dari ibu. Aku malas jika harus berhadapan dengan pria cerewet yang selalu mendecakkan lidahnya pada giginya yang terlihat tajam-tajam itu, tanda ia kesal padaku. Hei, memang apa salahku padamu, bung? Terkadang aku ingin sekali menendang wajahnya yang sering terlihat menyeringai menakutkan karena giginya yang tajam bak taring itu. Benar-benar membuat kesal!

Akhirnya aku tetap berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka sementar aku membiarkan maid yang akan membukakan pintu. Aku berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi yang berada di lantai dua, dekat kamarku. Setelah sampai, aku langsung membasuh wajahku yang masih tersisa sedikit keringat dan kurasakan air dingin menyegarkan kembali pikiranku. Tak lama terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Ku acuhkan sambil mengambil sikat gigi dank u oleskan pasta gigi ke bulu sikatnya dan mulai menggosok gigi dengan sedikit malas. Namun, suara bel masih terdengar seperti tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemilik rumah. Ia berdecak kesal lalu namun masih tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Bel masih berbunyi sampai akhirnya aku melonggokkan kepala ke luar pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati tak ada orang di situ. Mungkin maid yang tadi sedang berbelanja atau entah sedang apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Yang jelas aku merasa terganggu akan bunyi bel yang menggema di dalam rumah yang luas ini dan dengan terpaksa ku seret langkah-langkahku untuk membuka pintu dan menemui tamu yang tak kunjung menyerah dalam memencet bel. Sungguh tamu yang menyebalkan.

"Siapaa?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak, namun yang ku terima hanya suara bel yang kini sudah sangat memekakan telingaku. Ku percepat langkah menuju pintu dan dengan sedikit kasar, aku membukanya.

"Cari si-.." Aku terhenyak. Kata-kataku mendadak tak bisa keluar dari mulutku. Pemandangan seseorang di hadapanku ini membuatku terkejut dan tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas.

Ya, pria berkacamata itu…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AKHIRNYA BIKIN FIC TENTANG DUA ORANG INI JUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~ #jogedsamba**

sebenernya fic ini cuma coret-coretan pas lagi senggang atau bete yang malah setelah dapat plot yang lebih jelas, akhirnya aye publish di sini. yah, memang masih abal tapi entah kenapa aye ga tahan untuk ga posting / #kebelet #hightension XDD

selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa review,ya? ^^v


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TOBOSO YANA sensei desu :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previos story<strong>:

"Cari si-.." Aku terhenyak. Kata-kataku mendadak tak bisa keluar dari mulutku. Pemandangan seseorang di hadapanku ini membuatku terkejut dan tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas.

Ya, pria berkacamata itu…

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Alois hampir menjatuhkan sikat giginya karena terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu. Wajah kesalnya digantikan raut wajah terkejut dan mulutnya sedikit menganga.

"Ck, lagi-lagi kau,bocah dekil!" Pria berambut merah yang Alois benci itu kini berdiri dihadapannya. Kemeja putih dialik balutan vest merah terang dan celana panjang ketat berwarna senada tampak cocok digunakan oleh pria flamboyant yang bernama Grell Sutcliff itu. Rambutnya diikat kuncir kuda di atas kepalanya dan kacamata beraksen tengkorak kecil di dekat lensa itu cukup mencenangkan. Seperti biasa. Tangannya berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Alois sinis.

Alois yang telah menguasai dirinya lalu menutup mulutnya dan berdeham kecil. Ia membuang wajahnya dari pria dihadapannya. Ia tak membukakan pintu lebih lebar karena ia tak ingin pria itu masuk kerumahnya. Setidaknya, sampai pria itu berpikiran untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Itu lebih baik.

"Ya, ada masalah, **tuan **Grell?" kataku tak kalah sinis. Aku memang sengaja memanggilnya begitu karena itu akan membuatnya senang dan tak terlalu memandangku dengan tatapan jijik. Dasar pria haus sanjungan!

"Aku mencari ibumu. Madam Red ada?" Meskipun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi Alois tetap tak mengerti mengapa pria ini masih memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan madam red. Tapi Alois lebih suka begini daripada ia menyebut nama ibunya dengan nama kecil. Membuat Alois merinding saja.

"Ibu sudah pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya diminta untuk memberitahu anda jika anda nanti menelpon. Tak disangka anda akan datang dan bukan menelpon." jawab Alois terus terang tanpa memandang Grell. Grell lalu melipat kedua tangan di dadanya sambil berfikir. Ia masih menatap Alois dari sudut matanya.

"Huh! Aku baru ingat aku punya janji dengan Madam Red, makanya aku datang kesini karena mengira bisa bertemu dengannya sebelum ia pergi ke rumah sakit. Lebih baik aku pergi menemuinya. Aku tak betah harus berduaan dengan bocah lusuh sepertimu. Membuatku muak saja!" Laki-laki melambai itu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Alois hingga hampir mengenai dahi Alois. Alois memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap geram kearah pria menyebalkan itu. Ia lalu memasang senyum kecil dan bersikap hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat.

"Selamat jalan, **tuan **Grell. Hati-hati di jalan." Alois mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam sikat giginya masih dengan senyum sopan yang melekat di bibirnya. Grell mendengus kesal dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Alois tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Alois tak mengubah posisinya sampai ia mendengar deru mobil milik Grell yang menjauh dan akhirnya tak terdengar lagi. Saat ia bangkit dari posisinya tadi, ia menghembuskan udara dari ujung bibirnya tanda mencibir. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa pria itu harus bersikap seperti itu padanya. Alois bersumpah dalam hati bahwa jika pria melambai tadi benar-benar menjadi ayah angkatnya, maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu.

Tapi, bisa pergi kemana dia?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras sembari mengenyahkan pikiran bodohnya tadi. Sudah bagus bisa tinggal dengan nyaman dengan keluarga barunya. Jikalau ia memiliki tempat lain untuk bernaung dan tinggal, pastilah hanya tempat _orang itu..._

Hah! Lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang pada sesosok pemuda itu.

"Cukup! Mengapa hari ini pikiranku terus-terus pada _dirinya._ Aku sudah tak boleh berurusan dengannya lagi!" Alois menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri dan berlalri menuju lantai atas untuk menyelesaikan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

* * *

><p>Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang dan Alois masih saja asyik dengan video game terbarunya. Meskipun terlihat serius dengan permainan yang ada di hadapannya, tapi matanya sempat mencuri-curi pandang pada jam dinding disebelahnya. Perutnya sudah terasa lapar dan ia tahu harus turun ke bawah untuk makan siang sebelum para pelayan mulai membujuknya untuk makan siang. Dengan langkah berat, ia menhentikan sejenak permainannya dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Terlihat seorang maid berjalan menuju kamarnya, wajahnya sedikit terkejut.<p>

"Ah, Alois-sama. Saya baru saja mau memanggil anda untuk makan." kata Margareth, yang biasa disapa Marge, dengan senyum polos ciri khasnya. Ia adalah maid yang bertugas mengurus segala keperluan Alois. Alois cukup akrab dengan gadis yang usianya tak jauh dengannya itu. Setidaknya Alois tak pernah menjahatinya. Alois juga tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Marge. Aku tahu jika kau akan datang dan mengajakku untuk makan siang, jadi aku bertindak lebih cepat darimu." Alois lalu memasang senyum jahil yang membuat Marge bersemu merah.

Itu salah satu hal yang membuatnya betah disini. Marge menunduk dan rona merah diwajahnya belum mereda. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan agar Alois berjalan terlebih dahulu dan ia mengikuti.

Saat mereka menuruni tangga Alois bertanya, " Apakah ada tamu yang datang?" Marge menggeleng meski Alois tak bisa melihatnya karena Alois berdiri di depan Marge.

"Tidak ada, danna-sama." jawabnya santun. Alois mendengus kecil. Berarti tamu yang ibu katakan itu belum datang. Ia masih punya waktu untuk makan siang lalu kembali melanjutkan video game-nya yang ia hentikan tadi.

Namun rencana itu buyar ketika ia sedang menikmati dessertnya, yaitu puding coklat vanila, bunyi bel menggema di rumah besar itu. Alois menghela nafas dan dengan agak malas mempercepat suapan pudingnya.

"Biar saya saja yang membukakan pintu." Butler keluarga Burnett yang kikuk dan pemalu, yang herannya memiliki nama yang mirip dengan kekasih Madam Red, berkata sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan menuju pintu depan. Beliau juga merupakan hal yang membuat Alois takjub mengenai keluarga barunya. Bagaimana bisa orang se-kikuk dan se-ceroboh tuan Grelle Sutcliffe, bisa menjadi butler keluarga ini. Menurut keterangan dari Madam Red, keluarga Sutcliff telah turun temurun menjadi butler keluarga Burnett. Tapi entah mengapa butler pada generasi saat ini begitu,ehm-tak berguna. Mungkin karena usianya yang kurang lebih sama dengan Madam Red, Alois tak tahu pasti.

Tak lama terdengar pintu depan di tutup dan langkah kaki yang menuju ruang tamu. Rumah ini begitu besar dan sunyi sampai kau bisa mendengar deru nafasmu sendiri jika suasana rumah sedang sepi seperti ini. Tak sulit bagi Alois menerka berapa orang yang ada di rumah ini berdasarkan dari bunyi langkah kaki mereka. Ketika suapan pudingnya yang terakhir habis, Alois beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Ia baru saja akan menyampaikan pesan ibunya pada marge ketika sang butler datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Maafkan saya, danna-sama. Tamu yang datang ini menunggu nyonya. Apakah danna-sama akan menemuinya?" Suaranya yang tinggi melengking membuat Alois harus menjauhkan daun telinganya dari sumber suara sang butler. Ia lalu berfikir sejenak sebelum bertanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang datang, Grelle-san?" Jujur saja, ia agak risih jika harus menyebutkan nama butlernya itu. Karena mengingatkannya dengan Kekasih ibunya.

"Kenalan nyonya, danna-sama. Dan ia menanyakan tentang anda. Sepertinya beliau juga mengenal anda, danna-sama." Grelle kemudian telah sanggup mengendalikan suaranya sebelum ia dapat delikan tajam dari Alois karena suaranya yang melengking. Alois menaikkan satu alisnya sambil memangdang heran pada butlernya. _Kenalan ibu yang juga mengenalku? Siapa dia?_

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Siapkan minuman untuk tamu kita. Tak baik membiarkannya menunggu lama." perintah Alois yang disambut dengan anggukan kedua pelayannya itu dan ia sendiri bersiap untuk berganti pakaian yang lebih sopan. Sementara di dalam otaknya ia masih berfikir siapakah gerangan tamu yang datang ini.

* * *

><p><strong>ALOIS POV<strong>

Aku berputar beberapa kali di depan cermin untuk memastikan aku tampak cukup sopan untuk menyambut tamu di bawah. Hasil dari pemikiranku tadi adalah nol. Aku tak bisa berspekulasi siapakah tamu yang juga mengenalku itu. Aku tak banyak ikut dalam perjamuan yang diadakan teman ibu ataupun makan malam bersama dengan kerabat ibu. Jadi tak ada satu namapun yang terlintas di otakku mengenai hal ini. Kecuali satu orang itu..

Ah, sudahlah! Aku bosan jika harus memikirkan orang itu! Itu masa lalu!

...

Masa lalu...?

Aku kemudian memukul kepalaku untuk mengenyahkan pikiran ini lagi. Aku benar-benar tak ingin mengingatnya dan ini cukup membuatku pusing. Terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamarku dan menandakan Marge telah memanggilku. Aku lalu keluar dari kamar dan kemudian Marge mengikutiku. Saat kutanyakan siapa tamunya, Marge tak menjawab. Aku menoleh memandang wajahnya namun maid lugu itu hanya menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan mataku. Aku menghela nafas dan tanpa sadar kami telah menuruni tangga dan sudah berdiri di pintu besar menuju ruang tamu. Aku menelan ludah sembari mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memasuki ruang dihadapanku. Ini konyol tapi aku merasa sangat gugup.

"Silahkan masuk,danna-sama." Marge membukakan pintu ruang tamu untukku danb pemandangan pertama kali yang tertangkap mataku adalah seseorang yang tengah duduk memunggungiku dan Marge. Orang itu tak menoleh dan aku kemudian berjalan ke hadapannya dan nafasku tercekat. Tamu yang tengah duduk sambil menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan itu kemudian menurunkan cangkirnya dan menatap mataku. Matanya yang berwarna emas itu menatap lurus ke mata biruku. Aku terkejut hingga tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku. Senyumnya yang dingin namun lembut itu terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa kabarmu, Alois?"

Senyum yang sama seperti dulu yang khusus ditunjukkan padaku.

"Claude..?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy~~~**

**Akhirnya update juga. maaf menunggu lama. hehe :P**

**saya enjoy sekali mengerjaikan cerita ini, entah kenapa. mungkin saya cuma mau buat sekitar 8 sampai 10 chapter. semoga kesampaian.**

**selahkan membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review,ya? ;)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: TOBOSO YANA-sensei.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Story:<strong>

"Apa kabarmu, Alois?"

Senyum yang sama seperti dulu yang khusus ditunjukkan padaku.

"Claude..?"

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Alois masih terdiam menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di terka. Seperti ada kilat rasa tak suka namun ada rasa yang lebih besar dari itu. Rindu? Senang? Entahlah. Masih dengan keraguan, ia perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan tamunya itu. Senyum Claude masih terkembang meskipun sang tuan rumah tak tampak menyambutnya dengan baik. Ia sangat mengerti sifat dan tabiat anak lelaki di hadapannya itu. Justru ia akan terkejut jika Alois bersikap biasa padanya. Jadi, Claude diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ehm.. kabarku baik. Terima kasih. Silahkan duduk." Alois yang telah menguasai dirinya lalu menjabat tangan Claude singkat dan mempersilahkan Claude untuk duduk kembali sementar dirinya juga mengambil tempat duduk di kursi besar di ujung meja, sedikit menjaga jarak dengan tempat duduk Claude. Claude hanya menatapnya dalam diam di balik kacamata tanpa bingkainya itu. Membuat Alois semakin gugup dan entah ia merasa gerah di ruangan ber-AC itu. Ia tanpa sadar mengusap dahinya dan membetulkan poninya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Detak jarum jam yang ada di ruangan itu merupakan satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Hampir tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Claude masih menatapnya tanpa sepengetahuan Alois dengan berpura-pura meminum tehnya. Entah memang dia sedang minum atau berpura-pura namun Alois tahu bahwa sepasang mata emas itu tengah mengawasinya. Memperhatikan pada apa yang akan Alois lakukan berikutnya. Mata biru Alois terkadang bertemu pandang dengan mata emas Claude, yang membuat Alois berpaling untuk menghindari tatapan Claude. Andai saja mereka punya bahan pembicaraan..

"Uhm.. Ada perlu apa hingga anda datang kemari, tuan Claude" Ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kata 'tuan' sebagai sapaan hormat karena ia tak ingin memandang Claude seperti yang dulu lagi. Hubungan mereka sudah berbeda sekarang. Itulah keputusan Alois.

"Tak perlu terlalu sopan begitu. Panggil saja aku seperti biasa kau memanggilku." Claude menjawab segera setelah Alois selesai bertanya. Bahkan Alois belum sempat menarik nafas untuk meredakan kegugupannya. Alois mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke mata Claude. Pemuda itu kini dengan jelas menatap Alois. Mata emas yang tajam itu serasa menusuk tepat ke dalam hati Alois, seperti mencari keberadaannya di dalam hati bocah lelaki itu. Seakan pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia adalah orang spesial bagi Alois. Alois tak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Claude dan Claude terlalu pintar untuk menebak apa yang dirasakan oleh anak lelaki itu. Rasanya sia-sia jika Alois harus berusaha keras mencari-cari alasan atau berkilah karena Claude tahu semua tentang dirinya. Alois menunduk sambil menelan ludah. Merasa Alois telah mengerti apa maksud dari kata-katanya, Claude lalu menjawab pertanyaan Alois tadi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, sekaligus untuk melihat bagaimana kondisimu setelah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Burnett. Madam red wanita yang baik dan bisa diandalkan. Ia pasti bisa merawatmu dengan baik." Claude lalu kembali menyesap tehnya namun ia sudah tak menatap Alois lagi. Matanya tertutup seakan menikmati earl grey tea yang disajikan. Alois masih tak mengangkat wajahnya. Jawaban Claude makin membuatnya kehilangan ketenangan yang sedaritadi berusaha ia bangun. Tangannya terkepal erat diatas lututnya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat karena ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas kata-kata Claude.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapnya pelan. Ia tak peduli apakah Claude bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia tak ingin Claude tahu bahwa suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak menangis, tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa tenang seperti biasa. Hanya di hadapan orang ini ia terlihat lemah seperti anak yang tak bisa apa-apa. Meski Claude tak pernah menunjukkan hal itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, pang-.." Alois langsung memotong kata-kata Claude tanpa sempat Claude menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ibu sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ia baru akan kembali ke rumah sore hari nanti." Claude terdiam sambil memperhatikan Alois yang tampaknya memang sengaja memotong pembicaraan. Tatapan bocah di depannya itu tak tertuju padanya. Mata biru itu kini menatap tak fokus ke sekelilingnya. Sengaja untuk menghindari tatapan Claude. Namun Claude tahu apa yang bisa merebut perhatian bocah lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu. " Kalimat singkat tadi cukup membuat mata biru terang itu kembali menatap mata emasnya. Wajahnya tampak terkejut. Seperti yang ia duga.

"Ka-kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk itu. Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." jawab Alois lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung tangannya yang berada di atas lututnya. Ia tak ingin melebarkan arah pembicaraan mereka. Keberadaan Claude saja cukup untuk membuatnya diam seribu bahasa. Ia tak mau membuat Claude tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Alois."

Mata Alois terbelalak ketika jemari Claude berada di bawah dagunya untuk mendongakkan wajahnya agar menatap lurus ke mata emas milik Claude. Kini perhatian Claude sepenuhnya tertuju pada Alois seorang. Claude kini berdiri tepat di depannya dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Alois yang tengah duduk dan tatapannya berubah serius. Ia tahu bahwa Claude paling tidak suka jika ia tak memperhatikannya terlebih jika ini menyangkut hal penting. Tapi Alois beranggapan bahwa ia tak seperti yang dulu lagi. Ia tak harus mematuhi apa keinginan Claude, meski itu hanya sekedar memperhatikannya saat berbicara atau tidak.

"A-apa?" tanya Alois sambil membangun rasa berani dalam dirinya. Mengapa ia harus gugup menghadapi orang ini? Sungguh tak beralasan!

Namun kepercayaan diri Alois musnah ketika Claude dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Alois dan Alois bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Claude di telinga kanannya. Alois menutup mata sambil menahan agar dirinya tak terhanyut oleh kondisinya dan Claude saat ini. Wajahnya memerah seraya ia menahan nafas tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tak suka diacuhkan, bukan?" Bisikan Claude terngiang di telinga Alois dan Alois masih menahan nafasnya. "Danna-sama..?" lanjut Claude yang sontak membuat Alois menyadari bahwa nafasnya tertahan dan ia kontan membelalakan matanya. Alois menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Claude berada. Kini mata biru itu terkunci di mata emas Claude. Mereka tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Alois yang tersadar lalu menelan ludah karena gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Claude. Ia tak tahu bahwa suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar.

"Jangan panggil aku Danna-sama." katanya pelan. Claude hanya menatapnya sesaat sebelum pemuda itu menutup matanya dan menegapkan tubuhnya dari posisinya yang tadi membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Alois. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika melihat wajah Alois yang tampak tak nyaman.

"Baiklah." jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya berjalan ke arah pintu ruang tamu itu. "Ijinkan aku ke belakang sebentar. Aku tahu letaknya, permisi." lalu Claude menganggukkan kepalanya pada Alois tanda ia meminta diri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Alois yang baru akan beranjak untuk mengantarkannya membatalkan niatnya setelah mendengar perkataan Claude tadi dan ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Degup jantungnya masih tak karuan. Dengan kepergian Claude dari ruangan itu membuat Alois bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega. Ia masih belum terbiasa untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang amat berarti baginya. Ia berhutang nyawa pada pemuda berkacamata itu, meski mati-matian Alois selalu menepis kenyataan itu dalam benaknya. Seharusnya Claude tidak se-spesial itu baginya. Seharusnya ia menyalahkan pemuda itu...

...tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa. Ia takkan pernah bisa.

"Aarrggaahh..!"

Alois mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi dan menundukkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Tangannya mengepal karena gusar pada dirinya.

"Kuso..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. maaf menunggu lama :)  
><strong>

**Jujur, saya suka sekali menulis chapter ini, ga berhenti fangirlingan XD #mimisan  
><strong>

**selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review :)  
><strong>


End file.
